


How The Past Remembers

by LadyPhantomOfThe_Dark



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Just wanting to try this out, Pure gay, Some Deaths, Some angst, thanks for reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPhantomOfThe_Dark/pseuds/LadyPhantomOfThe_Dark
Summary: Before Aloy could try to override HADES and make sure all the people around her don't perish, she started to find out more things about Rost. More than just crossing the border from the Sacred Lands and finding the murders who killed his loved ones.She just didn't expect to also protect that too.
Relationships: Aloy & Erend (Horizon: Zero Dawn), Aloy/FemOC, Aloy/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Time To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning that Rost's history will have some slight changes to fit a certain person's story. 
> 
> This is set before Aloy and her friends gather to defeat HADES. Also note that there might be some OOC for some of our heroes and some changes to Rost’s past. It is only so the OC has some backstory. Y’all might hate me for it, but please bear with me on it. There will also be mentions of the Frozen Wilds here so be warned on spoilers if you haven’t done it!

A small sigh left her lips, knowing it might take days before she reaches Meridian. It also doesn’t help much that the cold winds from the Cut was chilling to the bone. She had enough furs to make sure she doesn’t freeze to death, but these winds are still unkind to anyone that is within reach. After freeing CYAN from the clutches of the Daemon and that rather nice conversation with Sylens, she had to reflect on what will be the next move. Obviously, she has to go back to Meridian and get everything ready to fight against the Eclipse and anything that HADES throws at their way. However… It has been a while since she has seen or talked to Rost. She has visited his grave as frequently as she can throughout the few months she has been traveling to seek the truth. 

Aloy let out a soft grunt as she tries to get out of the snow in her path. “Snow. My one true enemy,” she mumbled to herself, jumping a little to try to get out of the snow, even if she will be trapped again in the snowy path. She has fought machines, bandits, Eclipse cultists, and this is the one thing that she struggles with the most. Once she reaches Song’s Edge, she will have to stock up once more before going on her way. She would go to Nora lands and just speak to Rost before the battle. The war. She just… needs to tell him she will come back to him after this. But she has no time to do so. Meridian is preparing along with her trusted friends. She has to be there with them to finish and be ready to override HADES when she is near it. 

‘Sorry Rost. I will come back to see you again. Promise.’ 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aloy is just happy that she can override a mount and use it to her advantage to journey through the lands a lot faster than on her own two feet. The feeling of the Strider’s powerful legs as it gallops through grass and dirt. It was an amazing feeling to feel. The surge of power that the Strider gives off was almost addicting to experience. She gets that same type of power from the Broadhead when she rides it. She lives through them as she rides them to her destination and even into bandit attacks. 

She might have been raised to hunt and kill machines for survival, but her curiosity over them is ever strong. Aloy wants to know more of them. Understand them. Aloy has to stop HADES before she can do so. If not, then her curiosity about the machines will die alongside her. All the knowledge of the Old Ones will soon die with her along with the ruins. Everyone on this world will die if she doesn’t stop this. Aloy has to stop this as soon as possible.

A soft whirl reaches her ears, making her abruptly stop her mount. Right in front of them, she sees an arrow stuck between the dirt. It confused her until a loud shout came along with another arrow flying towards the canister. Just when it was about to hit it, Aloy jumps out of her mount, the fire exploding from the Strider pushing her further away. Her entire body groaned in pain from the crash landing, vibrations from the ground getting stronger and stronger as the culprits came closer. 

“Stop! Don’t shoot her!” shouted a female huntress, being flanked by two more hunters of machines. 

“Goddess, did I kill her? Please say I didn’t!” The man pleaded as he quickly got on his knees by Aloy, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw some movement coming from the legendary warrior. Soon enough, he was yanked back by the same huntress when she noticed a shift from the fallen rider. Aloy just barely misses his throat with her spear, rolling onto her feet to face the people who attacked her and destroyed her mount. Even a hard scowl had formed on her face by the time she had gotten on her feet. 

Letting go of the young hunter, the female slowly raised her unarm hand up as a sign of peace. “Calm down. We didn’t realize it would be… you.” The last word almost came out like a sneer, but Aloy doesn’t know if her own ears were lying to her or not. “Meridian is on full alert. Anyone on a machine or even a machine so close is considered a threat to her safety. Hope you understand why he shot you.” 

Aloy watched them carefully before relaxing. She knew they were telling the truth. The three hunters were dressed in a Meridian uniform, but they were a bit different than to the royal guards. Especially the woman between the two men. She held herself in a higher stature than the two men by her side. Even the face paint on her face showed the amount of power she seems to be carrying around. Three blue stripes streaked across her cheeks, a jagged scar running from the underside of her jaw to the back of her ear. Her eyes, blue like the sky, held something behind it. Aloy just can’t put her finger on it. 

“Are you returning to Meridian?” Said the woman, taking one step forward, her quiver moving alongside her as her hand lowered to her side. Her other hand holding the blue and white, modified spear with a glistening, sharp edge to it. “If so, you can come with us. We are heading back there now to report to Sun-King Avad. We have some information for him that he needs, and I know that you are expected back to the city.” 

“Yeah, I was coming back,” Aloy finally spoke, quickly cutting off the woman as she opened her mouth. “You know my name. What is yours?” She wanted a name to this woman. The woman who seemed to have more power than just a normal soldier in Avad’s arsenal. 

The woman finally gave some type of reaction besides her bored face. A playful, but also intimidating smirk. “Name is Messiah. Leader of Sun-King Avad’s barricade of Phantoms."


	2. Why Is It Always Me?

Aloy quickly noticed how different this small group is to other groups she has encountered in the past. The two men were a few feet in front of her, talking quietly to themselves. Messiah—the women who seemed to have some sort of power among them—was behind them. Not just the men, but also behind Aloy. Usually the leader is in the front, leading their hunters or warriors to their destination. But not Messiah. She stays behind her people and the redhead huntress as they travel towards Meridian. Almost like she was making sure Aloy wouldn’t do something out of the ordinary. That wasn’t the case though.

The redhead noticed from the corner of her eye that Messiah was making sure they were not vulnerable from the back. The black-haired huntress’ eyes were glancing everywhere, her head held high with her back straight. The quiver on her hip was moving quietly against her as she walked, almost like a Sawtooth looking out for its prey. But also, like she was protecting the herd it was around. Messiah was protecting her herd. Her group. Plus Aloy. 

It didn’t take a genius to notice how Messiah was eyeing Aloy. The woman got used to the stares of awe, wonder, etc. But this is different. Messiah held none of that. Her dark, blue eyes had something in them she couldn’t put her finger at. It didn’t help that Aloy would look suspicious if she turned to look at the person in question. The feeling of those eyes being on her made her realize that it wasn’t the usual. 

“Almost there,” Said one of the men, already seeing some of the buildings that Meridian held within its borders. “Man, I miss tavern.” He sighed, making Messiah let out a soft snort. “Of course you do, Micah. You practically live there each time we go back.” She pointed out, making the hunter beside Micah chuckle. 

“She got you there. All you ever do is shove your face with rum until we have to go back out for Avad.” It’s not every day that Aloy meets another person that practically lives for the drink like Erend. She wonders if they know each other and go out for drinks whenever Micah comes around. She hopes so. That man needs more friends who share the same interest as him, not just following her around whenever he can where he can get hurt. 

Before Micah knew it, he had the back of his back slapped his comrade, making him yelp in surprise. In front of Aloy and Messiah, the two began their usual playful rumble on the soft grass. “They always do this,” said Messiah, almost affectionately before her tone became stern again. “Alright you two idiots!” She exclaimed as she walked around Aloy, butting the blunt side of her spear against them. “Get up! We are almost at Meridian and I don’t want Avad to think all we do is mess around. Especially in front of the guards he has. You know how they are around us.” 

Once again, that tone is there. It almost had a sneer in it. Aloy just thinks maybe there is some animosity between the two groups. She wonders why. They both are working with Avad. They are both fighting for Meridian and protecting it, right? Then again, she doesn’t know what the Phantoms do at all. Never even heard of them. “What do you guys even do?” Aloy asked, voicing her question finally. 

Micah and Ivar—the name for the other hunter in the group—stopped their play fighting and immediately looked over to Messiah. The woman turned her head slightly, her back towards Aloy as she was scolding the two men before she said anything. “Wouldn’t you like to know, Sun-King Avad’s Champion?” She said with a sneer, almost like Aloy was annoying her by just being there with them. It wasn’t until Micah sprang up and immediately said, “Come on. I bet I can beat all of you by getting there first!” 

He was the first one there. Only because Messiah didn’t want to play a game when Aloy was there. The leader didn’t want to let Aloy out her sights. It is kind of weird seeing someone watching her like this. Like a watchful eye of some sort that does not trust her. Usually it’s the other way around. For her. 

“We will see you for the next mission, Messiah,” Ivar nodded his head towards her before following after Micah after the group entered Meridian. Aloy wonders what type of missions they even go on. Sure, Avad’s guards just go around the perimeter and even check villages nearby that is under his protection, but she has never heard of this group before. 

“Come on,” Messiah said as she began to walk towards Avad’s palace, “Hopefully he is still by his throne. And with no lines. Commoners just complain about everything.” She complained as Aloy followed her up the steps. Sadly for Messiah, there was a line of people waiting to speak with the king. And just like, they avoid it by walking past them, with all of them complaining on being passed by outsiders. 

When they arrived by Avad’s throne, they could see he was talking to a Carja noble. “Maybe we should wait until they finish,” Aloy advised Messiah, making the older woman huff before walking forward towards the two men. 

“Alright! Chatting time is over, you can come back tomorrow.” Messiah interrupted, making the noble stutter as she grabbed him by his arm and shoved him by Blameless Marad. The man sighed as he guided the disgruntled and upset noble out of the area. “You did not have to do that, Messiah,” Avad said, a bit upset but was not angry about it. It surprised Aloy. The only person she could think of that can even do that to Avad is Ersa. For obvious reasons. 

Messiah smirked as she stepped in front of the seated man, Aloy slowly creeping up to stand by her. “I did. It would have taken hours for us to talk by the looks on that man. I was doing you a huge favor by kicking him out so we can talk about actual business.” Avad shook his head, almost in an affectionate way before he finally noticed Aloy. It made him stand up with a light smile on his tired face. “Aloy, you returned. It is great to see you again.” He said with joy at seeing his friend again. Without him noticing, Messiah rolled her eyes at the scene. 

“Yes, Aloy is here. Now let’s talk. Especially about the corrupt machines multiplying and nearing Meridian,” the huntress began, quickly gaining Avad’s attention. It was soon stolen by the Machine Tamer as she said, “All because of the Eclipse and HADES. That’s why I came back, Avad. They are after the Spire.”

Messiah clenched her jaw when the Eclipse was mentioned, having run into them multiple times as her Phantoms and herself encountered them in their travels. “Really? How do you know this for sure, Aloy? We haven’t seen them do anything to the machines around here.” Avad explained, not entirely believing the woman at all. Even his eyes guided towards his Phantom, who nodded her head to confirm what was just said. His eyes widen by that, even Aloy looking over at the woman in question in shock by her knowing as well. 

Raising her eyebrow at Aloy, Messiah told her, “What? You weren’t the only one investigating the corrupt machines. So was Avad’s Phantoms. There is a correlation of Eclipse cultists and corrupt machines appearing. Even saw how the cultists were doing it. Shame that I couldn’t get my hands on the part that was doing it, or else you wouldn’t be the only one riding a machine freely.” 

Aloy stared at her with amazement. She never met anyone who had knowledge about this. Even more so who seem to have been rather close in with the cultists. She doesn’t know how to feel about that at all. Of course, she had to put that aside when Avad let out a growl. “We have to start upping patrol, more manpower, more of everything. We cannot let them attack Meridian.” 

Messiah nodded, about to leave to report that to the guard when Aloy exclaimed, “Wait! I get that you want to protect your Meridian, but they will be marching towards the Spire. We have to have some manpower there, to prevent them from letting HADES gain control of it and ending the world.” 

“Aloy, I’m sorry, but my people come first. They will always come first. Plus… How do you know they will go to the Spire? I believe you about the cult being with the corrupt machines but… I just cannot let my people suffer if you are wrong.” Avad wasn’t showing it, but he was frightened. Frightened by the news he was given. He hasn’t felt this way for a while now, only ever appearing when he had to overthrow his father and when Ersa was kidnapped. 

Messiah stayed quiet, a hidden grin of amusement brewing inside of her when he said that. She loves seeing the great Machine Tamer shut down like that. Even more so when they began to argue over the matter. She wishes she had something to eat as she watches this unfold before her. 

“Listen! You find me some proof that this is real, then I will listen to this more. But for now… My people come first.” Avad told her, finally showing some authority to Aloy. She just couldn’t believe this. She wanted his help, but he won’t help her? Aloy understands, but this is for everyone. For every tribe there is among them. “Take Messiah with you. She can be this… witness if physical proof isn’t there.” 

Now it was Messiah’s turn for the shock. “What? Avad, I can’t be—” 

“That is an order!” Avad shouted, even his guards by the door and Marad were shock by his tone. He is such a soft-spoken man, hearing that type of voice coming from made them rethink who is for a moment. “Now, please, go. Both of you. I have to take care of this… line of concern citizens.” 

Messiah stood there; her mouth slightly open before shutting it. She gave him a short bow with her head before hurrying out of the area. Aloy watched after her before running after her. They have to talk about this if they are going out together to find the cultist and have her believe her story. 

“Hey, wa--!”

“We leave at dawn by the gate. Don’t keep me waiting, Nora.” Messiah said—no growled—with her back to the young woman. 

Just like that, Aloy found herself wondering if she should be more concern over having the Phantom leader be her companion than HADES killing them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I try my best to continue the story, but you know, real life calls!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic over this lovely, redhead beauty! I also want to let you know my updates are not back-to-back. I have other things like college and helping with my parents to focus on. Just want to let you guys know!


End file.
